


the spaces between my fingers (are right where yours fit perfectly)

by wolfodder



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfodder/pseuds/wolfodder
Summary: Hongbin never even considered the possibility of his best friend being his soulmate, but once the thought enters his mind, it refuses to leave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So a month late, here it finally is: a late Haneen day fic \o/ You're truly a lovely person and I'm soooo glad to know you! Thanks for being my friend <3  
> A little birdie told me you'd love a soulmate au, so I made some sort of soulmate au for youuuu and I hope you like it! Happy late af birthday! <3 (This was meant to be maybe like 2k...and then I kept adding scenes and it's nearly 6k wtf? But there you have the reason it was so late lmao)
> 
> Title from Vanilla Twilight by Owl City!

“Do you believe in soulmates?” Hakyeon asks, out of nowhere. His head is pillowed on Hongbin’s lap, and he’s stretching out an arm, reaching for some dust floating peacefully above him. The movie they were watching ended some time ago, leaving them in a comfortable silence.

 

The concept of soulmates has been a topic for decades, but because many people never find a soulmate, it’s become something that not everyone believes in. They say you’ll know your soulmate when you find them. One time Hongbin saw a couple on TV who claimed to be soulmates, describing how they heard each other’s voice and knew they were meant to be. Other couples have said different things.

 

He himself isn’t sure what he believes, and he has never talked about his belief with Hakyeon. He knows Hakyeon believes in it; he’s seen his friend break up many relationships on the grounds that they “weren’t the one”, and while he acts like it’s no big deal, it’s clear every time that he hoped this was it.

 

Hongbin doesn’t feel the need to find a soulmate, not the way Hakyeon does. He feels content with his life as it is. Sometimes he wishes Hakyeon wouldn’t worry about it so much, but he never says anything.

 

“I don’t know,” Hongbin says. He’s gently massaging Hakyeon’s scalp with his fingers, and the content sigh the other lets out as he does it makes him happy inside. “I mean, there’s so much speculation, you know? Everyone who supposedly has a soulmate has a different way to explain how it feels. Sure, maybe they felt it like that, but then how are we supposed to understand our own feelings?”

 

Hakyeon is silent, as if he’s considering every word carefully. “I think,” he says after a few moments, “you have a point. Maybe it’s less like destiny and more like choosing our soulmate for ourselves. And maybe you don’t realize until you’re knee deep in feelings that a person is your soulmate.”

 

“Sounds romantic,” Hongbin mumbles idly. “I don’t know if I want to know. I’d rather live my life and see how it turns out.”

 

“Ever the skeptic,” Hakyeon says and chuckles, a hand moving to cover Hongbin’s where it’s resting on his chest. They’ve known each other for as long as Hongbin can remember; random touches are second nature, always comforting. “You’ll tell me if you find someone, right? No hiding.”

 

“I tell you everything, of course I wouldn’t hide something like that,” Hongbin scoffs, and his hand twitches a little under the warmth of Hakyeon’s. “Don’t worry, I know you’re looking right and left for yours. I wouldn’t leave you out if it turned out to be real.”

 

Hakyeon hums, seemingly pleased with this answer. “Good.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“We’re soulmates,” Jaehwan announces proudly, a wide grin plastered on his face when Wonshik puts his arm around him. Wonshik is smiling as well, though he looks a little shy by the attention. They still look the happiest Hongbin has ever seen them, and that’s saying something because Jaehwan is happy nearly every day of the year and Wonshik is usually happy whenever Jaehwan does anything. It doesn’t really come as a surprise that the two of them as a couple would make them shine even brighter, considering how they’ve been visibly curious about each other for  _ at least _ a year; in fact, Hongbin and Hakyeon have been giving each other numerous meaningful looks every time the two would get too close, or Wonshik would watch Jaehwan fondly while he did something ridiculous. The only reason they know their friends weren’t a couple all this time is because neither of them would have been able to shut up about it.

 

What  _ does  _ come as a surprise is the soulmate part. Hongbin doesn’t doubt their feelings one bit, but he still doesn’t know how to come to terms with the idea that if two of his closest friends can be soulmates, then maybe there’s one for him as well. He glances at Hakyeon as his friend whoops and hugs Jaehwan and Wonshik in excitement, and wonders absently.

 

“Tell me everything,” Hakyeon insists, grabbing a bottle of beer from his living room table. “How could you tell? How did you only find out now when you’ve known each other for years?”

 

“No idea,” Wonshik says in earnest, looking a little nervous but visibly melting when Jaehwan grabs his hand, as if it makes what nerves he had wash away. Hongbin can relate, because holding Hakyeon’s hand makes him feel something like that. “I mean, I guess we’ve been building up to it for ages now. You guys probably noticed. But we were hanging out a few nights ago and, uh, long story short, we kissed. Once we did, it felt like something clicked.”

 

“And we couldn’t stop,” Jaehwan says warmly. He’s still smiling as he speaks, even brighter than usual. “It felt like a revelation, sort of, like I could really  _ see _ Wonshik with a clear mind and everything in me told me this was how it should be.”

 

Maybe there’s some truth to it all. Soulmates. Hongbin looks to Hakyeon to gauge his reaction, and freezes for a moment when he sees that the other is already looking at him. His expression is unreadable, but it changes in a split second. “Aren’t they adorable,” Hakyeon says with a grin, leaning back in his seat, and Hongbin grins easily in return. He kicks playfully at Hakyeon’s leg, and whatever happened in that one moment dissipates, bringing everything back to normal as Hakyeon kicks back. Wonshik frowns at them, exchanging a look with Jaehwan.

 

“What,” Hongbin says.

 

“Actually, we were thinking about something,” Wonshik starts carefully.

 

“Don’t you think you two have a connection?” Jaehwan finishes, not so carefully.

 

Hongbin blanches. “What?” he repeats. “You mean like a soulmate connection?”

 

“Yeah,” Jaehwan says, then continues, “It’s just, you two are always together, and you’re really close. The kind of relationship you have...it’s rare, is all.”

 

“So is a soulmate bond,” Hongbin retorts incredulously. “Rarer, actually. What, you have a soulmate for a couple of days and now you’re an expert?”

 

He doesn’t know why he’s reacting so strongly to the prospect, or why he’s avoiding looking at Hakyeon, but when he thinks about it, and Jaehwan’s words, it starts to make sense. Hongbin has known Hakyeon for so long that he hasn’t even considered wanting to take it further. All he knows is that Hakyeon is his best friend, a safe space, and he can’t possibly imagine his life without him.

 

Hakyeon chuckles good-naturedly, bringing Hongbin to look at him again, properly. He has a beautiful smile, Hongbin thinks now that the thought has been put into his head. “Don’t put us on the spot like this, you’re going to make things awkward,” Hakyeon says, shaking his head as if he is judging Jaehwan’s question.

 

Jaehwan and Wonshik laugh and joke it off then, but Hongbin’s gaze keeps straying to Hakyeon for the rest of the night, really observing his actions, beginning to see him in a new light. When their hands brush together, he gets chills and has to rub his arms, relieved that his goosebumps aren’t visible under his sweater.

 

_ Soulmates,  _ he thinks as he stands in the kitchen to get another drink. It’s been a couple of hours, but it’s still on his mind, even in a slightly inebriated state.  _ Probably not. We don’t have to be soulmates just because we’re close. It’s rare, anyway. _

 

“What’s up,” Hakyeon’s sleepy voice says as two arms wrap around his middle from behind, chin on his shoulder, and Hongbin winces a little in surprise.

 

“How much did you drink?” he asks, snorting and trying to ignore the way his heart jumps at the sight of Hakyeon leaning into him. “You’re more touchy than usual. And that’s saying something.”

 

Hakyeon hums. “Not too much,” he replies. Hongbin hadn’t paid attention to his friend’s drinking, but that sounds like a lie. “I’m just tipsy, and tired. Get me something too.”

 

“Water, then,” Hongbin says pointedly and moves out of his grasp to get a glass of water for the other. When the glass is pushed into his hand, Hakyeon pouts a little but doesn’t protest, downing the glass in one go. He sets it back on the counter and goes back to leaning against Hongbin, sighing contentedly. Hongbin can’t make himself push him away.

 

“You’re so comfortable,” he mumbles. “You’d make a nice soulmate.”

 

Hongbin blanches. “What?”

 

“For whoever would be so lucky,” Hakyeon says, humming. His face is so close to Hongbin’s, eyes trying to focus on him, and for a moment all Hongbin can do is stare.

 

Then he scoffs. “Of course I’d be the best,” he says and gently pushes Hakyeon off him so they can go back to Jaehwan and Wonshik, his own drink forgotten.

 

Their friends leave the apartment soon afterwards. By the time Hongbin decides he should leave, it’s already very late, and Hakyeon seems to have sobered up a bit, now more tired than intoxicated.

 

“You’re not staying over?” he asks when Hongbin stands up and announces he’s leaving. “Are you sure? It’s not so safe to be walking around at this hour.”

 

He seems disappointed, and Hongbin doesn’t like disappointing Hakyeon, but he’s feeling kind of weird tonight. It’s better if he goes home, and then everything will be back to normal by tomorrow. He smiles at Hakyeon. “It’s not too far, I’ll be fine. I’d prefer to sleep in my own bed tonight.”

 

“My bed is practically your own bed,” Hakyeon snorts, then sighs. “Just text me when you get home, alright?”

 

“Yes, mother,” Hongbin deadpans as he slips on his coat. It hurts when Hakyeon’s smile doesn’t reach his eyes, though he’s good at masking his disappointment with a wider grin and pulls Hongbin into a hug that makes Hongbin want to melt into his embrace. Instead, he peels himself off and leaves with a “good night”, feeling cold without Hakyeon by his side.

 

Outside, the rain is pouring mercilessly. Hongbin groans. He didn’t consider that it was raining when he left, and now he really doesn’t want to go home, but he certainly doesn’t want to go back to Hakyeon just because it’s raining, especially after that awkward exit. So he pulls his hood over his head and exits the building.

 

It’s not too far home, really, but distances seem to double in weather like this, and Hongbin can’t see much ahead of him with the rain almost in his eyes. He begins to jog a little, hoping to make the trip shorter for himself. Water seeps into his shoes when he steps into a puddle. He makes a face at that, increases his speed because he doesn’t want to stay in the rain too long and get sick.

 

Hongbin has no idea why he has such bad luck, but so it is - as he runs, he steps on something on the ground that makes him lose footing, stumbling over his own feet and crashing onto the pavement. Pain shoots through the arm he lands on, and he yelps loudly.

 

He tries to get back up at once, before deciding that he’s too tired to move and might as well just lie there for a few moments, groaning to himself. There weren’t many people around the last time he checked, and he doubts the few who are there would notice him falling in this weather. Everyone would be preoccupied with their own thing, which is fine. He’s kind of embarrassed about falling; it’s better that no one notices. All he hears is the rain, some cars passing by, and footsteps on the wet ground.

 

Once he realizes his back is getting wet from lying on the ground, he figures he should get up. Just as he decides this, he hears the sound of shoes splashing onto the wet pavement - someone is running up to him, and he looks up to see Hakyeon’s worried face hovering above him. Although he’s wearing a rain coat, his hair and face are wet. There’s something absolutely endearing about him like this, blinking down at him. Hongbin simply stares; for a second, it’s like the world falls away.  _ Soulmate,  _ his brain supplies helpfully.

 

_ Whoever would be so lucky,  _ Hakyeon’s voice echoes in his mind.

 

“Are you okay?” Hakyeon asks, reaching out a hand, and Hongbin takes a moment too long to accept it, somewhat befuddled as he ignores the stray thought and remembers where he is.

 

“What are you doing here? Did you  _ follow  _ me?” he asks after getting to his feet, confused as to why Hakyeon is here and came to his rescue when he distinctly remembers leaving the other in his apartment.

 

“Oh, uh,” Hakyeon starts, looking almost embarrassed. He pushes his wet bangs away from his forehead and continues, “I didn’t like you leaving? It felt weird. So I came to catch up with you.”

 

“Didn’t like me leaving? Sounds kind of stalkery,” Hongbin jokes. Hakyeon laughs a little bashfully and tugs gently at his hand, reminding Hongbin that he didn’t let go of Hakyeon’s hand after being helped up.

 

“Come on,” Hakyeon says, giving him a once-over, “You’re soaking wet. I’m not letting you go home like this when my place is closer.” And then he begins to walk in the direction of his apartment, adamantly pulling Hongbin after him, and Hongbin doesn’t even bother to protest. After all, it’s not like Hakyeon would listen, and he suddenly really doesn’t want to be alone.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“When I said it’s not safe out at this hour, I didn’t mean you’d trip over your own feet,” Hakyeon says, an air of amusement in his voice as he dabs a soaked wad of cotton over Hongbin’s arm. He’d gotten a scratch from the fall - nothing big, but it looks ugly and his arm hurts from the impact. He got warm and comfortable (most importantly, dry, since Hongbin’s own got soaked) clothes from Hakyeon once they came back and was almost pushed into the shower, and after they both got cleaned up Hakyeon insisted on making sure Hongbin wasn’t significantly hurt, even though the fall wasn’t actually that bad.

 

Usually, Hongbin would have a sarcastic retort to Hakyeon’s comment and Hakyeon would probably laugh, but he’s feeling exhausted and all he does is silently watch Hakyeon. The other has a towel over his head after trying to dry his hair. His bangs are still damp, and the towel makes him look inexplicably cute. Hongbin watches the way Hakyeon’s lips purse when he speaks, and absently wonders what it’s like to kiss them.

 

Then he catches himself, blinking. Why would he want to kiss Hakyeon? That’s his best friend; what a ridiculous thought.

 

“Hellooo, wake up,” Hakyeon says, snapping Hongbin out of his daze with a little slap to his cheek. He blinks. “How much did you even drink tonight? You were totally out of it just now.”

 

Hongbin shrugs. “Good question,” he mumbles, casting his gaze downwards so he won’t stare at Hakyeon’s lips again.

 

“I was just saying it’s a good thing I came after you. You’re so whiny when you’re sick, you’d better not get sick now,” Hakyeon says.

 

“I think I can already feel a cold coming,” Hongbin warns. “Be careful so I don’t sneeze on you.”

 

He looks back up so he won’t be too obvious about his current predicament, but that turns out to be a big mistake because Hakyeon grins at the same time that their eyes meet, and Hongbin’s stomach turns like he might actually be sick. “Don’t worry, I’ll let you sleep on the couch,” Hakyeon tells him with a playful glint in his eyes. Hongbin lets out a signature snort, trying his damndest to ignore his weird thoughts.

 

Of course, because Hakyeon would never  _ actually  _ make him sleep on the couch, Hongbin ends up in his bed, forced to finish a cup of tea before he is joined by his friend. It’s both great and horrible at the same time, because Hongbin likes being close to Hakyeon. The problem is he doesn’t know how to feel about the comfort he feels when Hakyeon snuggles close to him, or what it means when his heartbeat jumps at the soft sound the other makes.

 

“Go to sleep,” Hakyeon mumbles into his shoulder. “Don’t get sick.”

 

“No promises,” Hongbin replies. It takes him longer than usual to fall asleep as he questions how he keeps ending up here.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Are you busy today?” Hakyeon asks as he slides a large mug of tea across the table to Hongbin, determined to combat any possible bug the younger might have gotten last night. Hongbin rolls his eyes more on instinct than anything and gratefully accepts the warm mug.

 

The night before had him staring thoughtfully into the darkness, thinking about how safe he felt in Hakyeon’s arms and how the man’s even breaths against his neck made his racing heart calm down. He doesn’t know what it means - or rather, he might have an idea, but it’s not something he can handle thinking about with Hakyeon right here. He just needs to get away for a little. “I have some...things to do,” he says and takes a sip of the warm drink. It’s a lie, he has nothing to do at all, but he’s decided he wants to leave as soon as possible so he can sort out his thoughts. “Why?”

 

“Oh, it’s nothing, I just thought about getting ice cream. Have time?” Hongbin perks up at the suggestion for a second - but then he imagines Hakyeon with ice cream on his lips, and maybe it would be a bit too easy to lean in and - and maybe ice cream isn’t such a good idea after all.

 

“No, sorry,” he says a little too loudly. “I need to go, actually, once I’m done eating. I have some assignments that I need to work on.” While not entirely true, this, at least, is not fully a lie, and it’s rather believable as well.

 

“I get it, it’s not a problem,” Hakyeon says with a smile. Still, like last night, he looks a little disappointed. Hongbin wants to smash his face into the table for being so ridiculous and disappointing his friend. “Let’s do it another day,” he suggests quickly. Hopefully he’ll get over whatever strange issue he’s having by the time it comes up again so he can make good on that offer.

 

Hakyeon brightens visibly at that. “Sure,” he says.

 

Hongbin smiles at him, but once he leaves he feels heavy. He’s so used to being around his best friend, just the thought of not having him there makes him upset. He’d better get his head straight.

 

Just for now he’ll avoid Hakyeon. Tomorrow he’ll be back to normal for sure.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“So, why exactly is it you don’t want to see Hakyeon?” Sanghyuk asks while punching away at the keyboard, grinning when his character manages to hurt Hongbin’s pretty hard. Hongbin is getting in a lot of hits as well, but his heart isn’t quite in it today, with Hakyeon on his mind. Of course Sanghyuk noticed right away that something was off and challenged him to a match, so maybe he could get his mind off whatever the problem actually was. It’s clear that Hongbin isn’t focused when Sanghyuk has the upper hand in the game.

 

“I don’t know,” Hongbin mumbles, clicking his mouse somewhat aggressively to damage Sanghyuk’s character. “I haven’t been wanting to think about soulmates, I guess. And since Jaehwan and Wonshik announced their bond, Hakyeon makes me think of that.”

 

“Sounds problematic,” Sanghyuk comments lightly. “Think there’s a specific reason for that?” His easy-going tone kind of annoys Hongbin because yeah, he’s been making a bigger deal of this than he needed to, but Sanghyuk should really be more supportive when he’s being dramatic.

 

Just then Sanghyuk manages to take out Hongbin’s character, and shouts “HAH!”, pointing at Hongbin sitting next to him. “Got you!” he says excitedly and does a little dance in his seat.

 

Even though he lost the match Hongbin can’t help but snort fondly at Sanghyuk’s reaction to the win. It even makes him feel a little nice. He pats the other’s shoulder. “Congrats, you won over a distracted person,” he says, then sighs a little as he closes the game on his computer, deciding that he’s not up for more matches right now, and instead watches Sanghyuk as he starts to play against others.

 

“Okay, back to Hakyeon,” Sanghyuk decides after getting into the game. “As I was saying, why do you think he makes you think of soulmates?”

 

“What are you, a psychologist?” Hongbin huffs, watching the game as he speaks. “I don’t know. Maybe because we were there together when we found out - use the fire blast on that guy - when we found out about Jaehwan and Wonshik. Neither of us have a soulmate, or have found one, at least. So I guess it would make sense, right?”

 

“Uh,” Sanghyuk starts, and finishes off one of his opponents before continuing. “Then, do I make you think of soulmates? I don’t have one, either.”

 

Somehow, this reasoning sounds absolutely absurd to Hongbin. “Of course you don’t. You weren’t even there. Hold on, get that guy before you get the other, he’s more powerful.”

 

“Then  _ how _ does that idea make sense, hyung, oh my god,” Sanghyuk says with some exasperation in his voice, while following Hongbin’s instructions. “You seriously don’t think you have feelings for Hakyeon?”

 

“Romantic feelings?” Hongbin blurts out.

 

Sanghyuk turns to him, grins and raises an eyebrow suggestively. “Romantic feelings,” he confirms. When he turns back to the game, his character has been hit, and he swears. Hongbin has stopped paying attention.

 

“Me? Feelings? For Hakyeon? I-” he starts. “I never thought about it.”

 

“Just saying,” Sanghyuk tells him as he steers his character out of the way of danger to recuperate. “Maybe you think about soulmates when you see him because you want it to be him.”

 

“That’s ridic- okay, it’s not so ridiculous,” Hongbin admits. He sighs. “You know, we spend so much time together, but we never talked about soulmates until recently. It rarely came up before, but he asked me all of a sudden, about my thoughts. Out of nowhere. And it actually made me wonder for real if the soulmate thing is legit. Like, Hakyeon and I could be soulmates. There’s not a huge chance, right? But it could be a real possibility.”

 

Sanghyuk looks up at him. “I think you two being soulmates would make a lot of sense,” he says blatantly, then looks back at his screen as he continues. “Anyone can see how much you love each other. In whatever way, really, but I swear you’re inseparable.”

 

“Yeah?” Hongbin mumbles. “Maybe.”

 

Maybe.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He’s not quite “back to normal” the day after, nor the day after that. Every time he thinks about Hakyeon, he remembers the other standing over him with wet hair and concerned eyes and those  _ really plush lips- _

 

He could go on, but he cuts himself off by steering his thoughts elsewhere - to the book in front of him, whatever boring show is on TV, anything else. Still, his mind wanders too quickly, and he finds himself lying in bed at 1 a.m. with his arm outstretched in front of him, staring at his hand and imagining a red string tied around his finger. What if he does have a soulmate? Where, if there was such a string around his finger, where would it lead? Again, Hakyeon’s face comes to mind, and he thinks about their memories together.

 

Swipe. On Hongbin’s phone screen is a photo of Hakyeon, from one time they went to a park together. His sunny smile makes his eyes crinkle as he only just turned to the camera in time for the picture. Swipe. The photo Hongbin took right before Hakyeon noticed the camera, where he’s looking up at the sky, a hand protecting his eyes from the sunlight.

 

Swipe. A badly taken selfie of Hongbin and Hakyeon together in Hakyeon’s bed. Swipe. A better taken selfie after Hakyeon took control of the phone, where he looks very amused at a pouting Hongbin. Swipe. Hakyeon happily cuddled up to Hongbin.

 

Hongbin remembers that evening well, remembers several evenings like it, with Hakyeon’s arms around him, talking about nothing and everything. He never thought much of their close touches, the mild chills he sometimes gets when Hakyeon nuzzles his neck, never thought much about his feelings for Hakyeon. The other has simply been a constant in his life for years, a pillar to lean on, his best friend and someone he could always hold tight when he wanted to. It always felt perfectly normal, just right. Now he finds himself studying the way Hakyeon smiles at him in the photos on his phone, and when he sees a picture where Hakyeon’s lips just barely touch his shoulder, he wonders how that felt in the moment, and wonders why he can’t remember how it felt. Now, looking at that picture, he feels his heart beat a little faster.

 

What does having a soulmate even mean? He could ask Jaehwan or Wonshik, but he feels like their answer doesn’t necessarily apply to his own situation. He remembers the conversation he and Hakyeon had a while back.  _ Maybe it’s less like destiny and more like choosing our soulmate for ourselves. _ The more he thinks about it, the less he can see himself with anyone else. Maybe that’s shallow, maybe it hinders him from finding a soulmate in someone he has yet to meet. But he could never live without Hakyeon.

 

_ And maybe you don’t realize until you’re knee deep in feelings that a person is your soulmate. _

 

Wonshik said that it was like something clicked when he and Jaehwan kissed. It’s probably time for Hongbin to admit to himself that he wants to kiss Hakyeon.

 

He wants it so much. The only question is whether Hakyeon feels the same.

 

_ I want to kiss Hakyeon,  _ he texts Wonshik. He just needs to get it off his chest, doesn’t know who else to tell.

 

It doesn’t take long for his friend to reply.  _ Go for it!!! _

 

_ But what if he doesn’t want to???? _

 

_ I doubt that….Only one way to find out!  _ Wonshik replies, enthusiasm showing even through his texts.

 

_ Uh _

 

That’s fair enough, right?

 

_ Okay talk to you later _

 

_ Keep me posted!!!! :D  _ Comes the final text.

 

Hongbin makes the decision, crawls out of the safety of his bed, gets dressed, and runs.

 

He runs without stopping even though it’s exhausting, because he doesn’t think he can wait any longer than he needs to. It’s still too long, and when he finally arrives at the doorstep to Hakyeon’s apartment Hongbin takes a moment to catch his breath and gather his spilling nerves.

 

He bends over, groaning as he heaves for breath. His heart is beating faster than usual, and he doesn’t know how to handle it but he needs to see Hakyeon right now. So he lifts a fist to knock on the door, and the moment his hand moves, the door opens, revealing Hakyeon in a loose T-shirt and sweats. His hair stands up a little and he looks tired. Just the sight of him has Hongbin letting out a sigh of relief, like he can finally calm himself. He can’t help but glance at the other’s lips before he sees the expectant look on his face. “How did you-” he starts, but Hakyeon cuts him off.

 

“I could hear you heaving for breath from outside the building.” He is frowning, but he sounds a little amused as well. “I bet you woke the entire neighborhood. What the hell are you doing here so late?”

 

“Well- I-” He hasn’t thought this far, honestly. How is he supposed to explain that he wants to kiss Hakyeon, desperately? How is he meant to explain that he can believe in soulmates if it’s Hakyeon and only Hakyeon? “Can I come in?” he tries instead.

 

Hakyeon steps aside, letting him in without hesitation. “Is everything okay?” he asks as he closes the door, and Hongbin assures him that he’s okay, feeling bad for worrying him. It wasn’t necessary to come here in the middle of the night, except he was struck by a sudden need to  _ know. _ “Then what is it?”

 

“I- You know Jaehwan and Wonshik, and how they found out about- about them?” Hongbin starts, hands fidgeting. He’s still trying to catch his breath after running. Hakyeon nods, letting him go on. “And they asked about us. Being soulmates.”

 

“That was just them being curious, you don’t need to have a soulmate if you don’t believe in it, Hongbin-” Hakyeon says, but Hongbin trudges on.

 

“I thought about it.” Hakyeon goes silent. Some sort of understanding forms in his eyes. Taking a breath, Hongbin tries to remember what he wanted to say. Somehow, it all just spills out. “And then I couldn’t stop thinking about it, because you make me feel weird, but in a good way. And. I think maybe I like you a lot, and maybe the soulmate thing is real, but I don’t want one if it’s not you.” He’s about to ramble on about how much he’s been thinking about kissing Hakyeon and about his body in the past few days, but then he sees the look on Hakyeon’s face - eyes wide, lips parted, looking at Hongbin like he has no idea what to say - and shuts up, unable to utter another syllable.

 

“Oh my God, Hongbin,” Hakyeon whispers. He steps closer, touching Hongbin’s arm gently; his touch feels the same as ever, except this time Hongbin’s heart is racing and he’s wondering if he is actually able to breathe. “You can’t just say things like that. Not when I’ve been thinking about the same thing for so long.”

 

“You- what?” Hongbin manages. He didn’t really know what he’d expected to happen after what was practically a confession, but somehow he didn’t expect Hakyeon to return the feelings, at least not so fast.

 

“I’m an idiot,” Hakyeon says. “I thought I’d find my soulmate in someone else when you were right in front of me the entire time. Some time ago I think I just realized...I don’t want anyone else.” He chuckles breathlessly. Hongbin watches the way his eyes crinkle just a little as he does. “Can I- can I kiss you?” Hakyeon asks then, and Hongbin’s stomach swoops, emotions overwhelming him. He almost can’t believe this is happening. Some time ago he didn’t even know whether he believed in soulmates. He still doesn’t know, and yet he feels like Hakyeon  _ must _ be some sort of a soulmate to him; there’s no other way to explain what they have.

 

In lieu of an answer, he leans in and closes the distance between them, pressing his lips against Hakyeon’s. The first thing he notices is how plump and soft Hakyeon’s lips are, and his hot breath on Hongbin’s lips. Hakyeon makes a soft noise, eyes sliding shut and one hand coming up to cup Hongbin’s cheek as he kisses back.

 

It’s not quite like fireworks; some part of Hongbin is screaming  _ oh my god I’m kissing Hakyeon  _ while another part settles down, saying  _ yes, this is it, this is who I want.  _ It’s like he’s finally coming home after waiting for so long, as he wraps his arms around Hakyeon’s waist to pull him closer. It just feels  _ right. _

 

Hakyeon gasps against his lips. His eyes are wide, suddenly, gazing into Hongbin’s desperately. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispers, sliding his thumb gently across Hongbin’s cheekbone while looking like he’s found the secret to the universe. Somehow, Hongbin can relate to it when he looks at Hakyeon. He kisses him one more time, a chaste kiss just to feel him again.

 

“I love you,” Hakyeon says quietly, and then, as if he blurted it out by accident, his cheeks redden slightly in the most adorable way. Hongbin finds himself thinking everything about Hakyeon is lovely, recently.

 

When he actually processes what Hakyeon had said, he blinks and drops his head onto the other’s shoulder, letting out a small whine, because how is he supposed to react? Hakyeon has said that before, he throws the words out to people all the time, but even though it might be early, this is  _ different,  _ this is intimate and true, and Hongbin could see in in his eyes.

 

Hakyeon loves him.  _ Loves  _ him.

 

Hongbin hadn’t thought about it like that, but when he does, he knows he feels the same. After all these years, it can’t be anything else. He can’t quite say it, though; suddenly, he feels shy.

 

“If I’m going to be stuck with a soulmate, I’m glad it’s you,” he mumbles into Hakyeon’s shoulder. Surely he understands; Hakyeon always does. Hongbin pulls him into a close embrace and enjoys the warmth from his soulmate.

 

Soulmate. The word suddenly doesn’t seem so frightening. Not when it’s Hakyeon.

  
He feels more than hears the soft chuckle from Hakyeon against his neck, and a small kiss to his nape. “You weren’t ever getting rid of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated ♡ follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/brighthakyeon) if you'd like!


End file.
